


Don't Go

by elletromil



Series: Come Back (Home) [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Right there with his back to Eggsy, Harry Hart is preparing something at the oven, expertly darting his way between the pug and terrier at his feet.Harry is back in London, ready to stay if Eggsy lets him.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Come Back (Home) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1089666
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie (HoneyBeeBritt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeBritt/gifts).



> So here I am, about two years later with the happy conclusion (ish, there is another part to this that will at some point be written)! Hopefully it will have been worth the wait <3

It’s been about a month since he met Harry by chance.

(A month, two weeks, three days and roughly six hours. But no one’s counting. Especially not Eggsy.)

Since then, he’s been on three different missions. One was a simple recon, another was infiltration in a company to steal some plans and the one he just finished actually was a favor for Statesman and he just went as backup for Ginger. Well, Whiskey. It’s still kinda hard to call her that and he has to wonder how Tequila is faring with the change in names.

At least she doesn’t seem to mind when they make the inevitable mistake.

Not that it was an issue during their mission, since their cover story was of a rich scientist and her boytoy. Mostly, he just called her ma’am with an admiration that wasn’t at all faked. For being on her first undercover mission, she sure made it look like she’d been doing it for years.

But now he’s on his way home after debriefing and even if his last string of missions were a success, he feels weary to his very bones.

Part of it is because he’s only gotten about forty-eight hours of down time between each mission, but he doesn’t delude himself into thinking that’s the only reason.

The real reason why he feels the way he does is pretty simple.

He misses Harry.

He knows he’s being kind of ridiculous by letting himself be so affected by Harry’s absence. After all, they barely spent a whole day together after a year with next to no contact. He had been fine before their chance encounter.

He should be fine now.

But it's hard not to think of the what-might-have-beens when he's had a taste of it.

He's not so lost in his musings that he doesn't notice that there are lights on in his house where there really shouldn't be and he taps on his glasses as he walks up to his front door, much more carefully this time.

"Merlin, I think someone broke into my house."

He hears Merlin curses under his breath, but it ends in what can only be an exasperated sigh.

"It's okay Eggsy. Just don't kill the idiot."

It's cryptic as fuck and Eggsy hesitates with his hand on the doorknob, because what the hell? He would think Merlin would be slightly more worried that someone managed to get past the Kingsman issued security system, but he sounds more annoyed than anything else.

"Merlin?"

"I think it's best you discussed it with him. I'm sure he'll go if you want him gone."

It doesn't explain _anything_ and it's putting Eggsy on edge. But at the same time, he _trusts_ Merlin. Has never trusted anyone more than him in fact. If he's not concerned then Eggsy shouldn't be either.

Probably.

He lets himself in his own house silently, one hand ready to grab his gun if the intruder proves to be violent after all.

He stops abruptly when he comes into view of the brightly lit kitchen, not quite understanding what he's seeing.

Or well, it's easy to understand, he just can't _believe_ it.

It's so obviously straight out of a _fantasy_ that it can't be real.

Because right there with his back to Eggsy, Harry Hart is preparing something at the oven, expertly darting his way between the pug and terrier at his feet.

He's not aware of it but he must make a sound of surprise because at once Harry turns to him, the slight tension in his form melting at once when he catches sight of him, the smile on his face widening.

"Eggsy! You're just in time for dinner!"

The dogs notice him at the same moment and soon they are jumping at his legs and it's only by force of habits that he bends down to pet them.

Not that he is looking away from Harry though.

As if staring at the man would make any of this feel less surreal.

Whatever Harry was expecting however, it must not have been this because he starts frowning with obvious worry.

"Eggsy? Are you alright?"

Harry takes a step forward and that's what finally shakes him out of his torpor.

"What- what are you doing here?"

Harry starts saying something only to cut himself with a shake of his head. He doesn't look worried anymore, but neither is he smiling and Eggsy just can't begin to make sense of the situation.

"I- I missed you Eggsy. Immensely. After you left, I realised I was making a mistake and that I was the only one who could decide to come home or not."

They're still standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring at one another. Harry with no small amount of fondness and Eggsy… Well Eggsy can't see his own expression, but he's pretty sure it's somewhere between intense disbelief and deep confusion.

"And I realise now I shouldn't have felt so confident of my welcome back into your life, but believe me when I say I do not expect anything out of tonight. I merely wanted to show you that I care deeply about you and thought you'd like a home-cooked meal upon your return.”

There’s something wistful to Harry’s expression now and Eggsy wonders if the reason he’s so easy to read is because he is out of practice guarding his emotions or if Harry simply doesn’t try to hide them with him.

Just the thought of that last possibility makes him feel strangely giddy.

Yes, Harry had been very open with him when they spent the night together, but this, right here? This is something completely different.

The last time, they both knew going in that their time together would be over before it had a chance to really start.

But tonight, with Harry back in London, back in his _life_ if only Eggsy lets him, it could be the beginning of something. Something new and scary and wonderful and here is Harry, with no assurances that Eggsy even wants him here, opening himself up for rejection.

And maybe he’s no longer a spy, but he’s still the same brave man Eggsy has fallen in love with.

“Tonight’s obviously not a good time.” Harry smiles sheepishly when the silence between them stretches into awkwardness. “I’ll leave you to it, I’m sure you want to rest. Merlin can tell you how to reach me. If you want to.”

And just like that, Harry is leaving the kitchen, walking past Eggsy without sparing him a look. But he’s still not trying to hide anything and the disappointment and heartache can be read easily in the tensed lines of his shoulders.

Eggsy’s hand shoots out before Harry is out of reach, grabbing him gently by the elbow.

Because, see, the thing is, Eggsy knows he did the right thing when he left Harry to his new life the last time. When he didn’t ask him to come back. Because no matter what is happening _now_ , at the time, Harry hadn’t been ready.

It doesn’t mean he doesn’t regret it though.

And it doesn’t mean that this time, he’ll stop himself from asking what he really wants.

“Don’t go.” The words are still hard to get out, barely above a whisper. But once he says them once, he finds he cannot stop himself anymore. “Don’t go, please. Just stay. I want you to stay. Please, stay with me.”

He says more, he’s sure of it, but it’s muffled into Harry’s shoulder when the other man turns to embrace him, his arms tight around his waist and Eggsy feels like crying, he feels so safe.

And maybe he does a little, but he doesn’t care because Harry is _here_ in London, in _his kitchen_ , holding him like Eggsy has always dreamed of being held and his sweater is soft to the touch when Eggsy grabs handfuls of it and his beard feels weird against the side of his cheek and neck but oh, Eggsy could definitely learn to live with it if it means that Harry is _staying_.

It takes a while before Eggsy realises that Harry is speaking too, lips brushing against his ear.

“As long as you want me to. I’m not going anywhere.”

They’re promises he could never have made back when he was still a spy himself, not if he didn’t want to be made into a liar.

Now though, now he makes them without hesitation, voicing them as if they’re the only truth he knows.

And Eggsy believes him.


End file.
